1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method for controlling a display image.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flexible displays have been recently spotlighted as a new display technology. A flexible display is generally realized on a thin and bendable substrate which is formed of plastic or the like. Therefore, even if the flexible display is folded or rolled like a paper sheet, the flexible display is not damaged. A liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) each including a thin film transistor (TFT) are currently used to realize a flexible display.